


A date (but not really)

by hexon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, boyfriends baking but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexon/pseuds/hexon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Shintaro are having their first date sort of thing together of baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this silly oneshot for someone who i admire on tumblr because they wanted happy harushins and figured i might as well post it here so i actually have something on this account soooOOO   
> this is probably v bad bc i havent looked over it or anything but u kno im kinda proud and harushin is adorable

"Haruka, I got all the stuff here already, why did you go and buy it yourself?" Shintaro huffs as Haruka places the plastic bags filled with baking ingredients onto the counter. 

”Look, I didn’t know and wanted to be sure that we had it all,” a light blush touching Haruka’s cheeks as he spoke, hoping that Shintaro wasn’t as irritated by it as he sounded. All he wanted to do was be sure that they had all the stuff for their baking day, not frustrate his boyfriend before they even started. 

With the dismissal wave of his hand, Shintaro calms a little and tries to properly smile at Haruka. This is their first time really doing anything together like this, like a date sort of thing, and he has to remember that Haruka is really trying, and that it’s just meant to be sweet and fun. “C’mere, could you pass me the flour and 3 eggs?” A sigh of relief escapes Haruka’s lips when Shintaro seems to be a bit more, well, cheerful. Quickly pulling out the small bag of flour and balancing 3 eggs in his other hand, he rushed to Shintaro’s side of the counter, with the bowl and measuring cups already set up there.

Looking down at the bag of flour, Shintaro nods to himself and reaches over a little to grab a pair of scissors to cut open the material. “N-no Shin, don’t worry!” Haruka rushes out as he picks up the bag and attempts to gently tear the top open. His next breath escapes him quickly as he accidentally drops the bag mid-rip, the flour fluffing up into the air, on his and Shintaro’s clothes, their faces and across the floor. 

Shintaro turns slowly to face Haruka, his face deadly serious, and suddenly Haruka’s breath is quickening because he’s just ruined their first couple-y thing and what if Shintaro doesn’t want to talk to him or do anything like this again and-

The next sound he hears is Shintaro laughing. Laughing. He’s laughing, bending over a little and resting his head on Haruka’s shoulder and slowly his hands are moving up to steady himself on his boyfriend’s arms. As his laughter dies down, he lifts his head up and grins at Haruka, who smiles back, hoping that this is, indeed, a good thing. “Uh- Shin?..”

Shintaro’s grin doesn’t drop as he moves closer and kisses Haruka lightly, still giggling a little lightly into his lips.

Needless to say, they didn’t get any baking done that day.


End file.
